Toy Story 5: A New Toy Friend on the Block transcript
Prologue: The Anderson family members' house The toy friends are gathered around in Bonnie's bedroom for the super special announcement. Buttercup: "I wonder what the super special announcement's gonna be about." Dolly: "I don't know, Buttercup, but we're gonna find out what it is." Woody and Buzz take their place right by Mr. Mike and Woody grabs Mr. Mike's red microphone. Woody: "You guys," Buzz: "today's the anniversary of the day Rocky, Lenny, Wheezy, Jingle Joe, Mr. Spell and the others have been adopted right into Bonnie's bedroom on Bonnie's 5th birthday bash." All Other Toy Friends: Wildy Wheezy: "How splendid, I always knew Bonnie would really love all of us," Mr. Robot: "now we don't need to worry about breaking up with 1 another." Approaching Lenny: "Emergency alert, emergency alert," Woody: "Bonnie's coming right upstairs," Buzz: "get right into your positions, everybody!" The toy friends get right into their positions and Bonnie emerges right into her bedroom. Bonnie: "Hey, you guys, I got the most perfect game for all of you." Bonnie sets up the entire hometown and has Wheezy posing as the penguin mayor. Bonnie (speaking for Bo Peep): "Help, save us," Bonnie (speaking for Jessie): "get us down from there," Bonnie (speaking for Knifey): "we don't want our entire lives to end this way!" Bonnie (speaking for Hamm/Dr. Pork Chop): "You must choose, Woody, Buzz and Forky," Bonnie (speaking for Mr. Potato Head/1 Eyed Bart): "how do you boys think they should they go down?" Bonnie (speaking for Mrs. Potato Head/1 Eyed Betsy): "Killer shark? killer monkeys? or vampire bats?" Bonnie (speaking for Woody): "We don't know," Bonnie (speaking for Buzz): "there's gotta be somebody who knows about this," Bonnie (speaking for Forky): "how exactly are we gonna find out?" Bonnie (speaking for Woody): "I must use my super spy binoculars to see what that thing is!" Bonnie puts Lenny right up to Woody's eyes. Bonnie (speaking for Woody): "It's the Penguin Mayor, let's go right over there and ask him what we should do around here." Bonnie moves Woody, Buzz and Forky right over to the mayor desk where Wheezy's working as the Penguin Mayor. Bonnie (speaking for Woody): "Mr. Penguin Mayor," Bonnie (speaking for Buzz): "how exactly are we gonna deal with Dr. Porkchop, 1 Eyed Bart and 1 Eyed Betsy?" Bonnie (speaking for Wheezy): "I think I have just the idea: (She brings out a plastic toy cannon with a plastic toy cannon ball inside of it.) how 'bout you use this cannon to get rid of them at once." Bonnie (speaking for Forky): "What a good idea," Bonnie (speaking for Woody): "thanks a bunch." Bonnie moves the plastic toy cannon right over to where Hamm/Dr. Pork Chop, Mr. Potato Head/1 Eyed Bart and Mrs. Potato Head/1 Eyed Betsy are located. Bonnie (speaking for Buzz): "Alright, you evil creeps," Bonnie (speaking for Woody): "time to say your final words!" Bonnie (speaking for Hamm/Dr. Pork Chop): "No, please," Bonnie (speaking for Mr. Potato Head/1 Eyed Bart): "not the cannon," Bonnie (speaking for Mrs. Potato Head/1 Eyed Betsy): "anything but the cannon!" Bonnie launches the plastic toy cannon ball right outta the plastic toy cannon and right at Hamm/Dr. Pork Chop, Mr. Potato Head/1 Eyed Bart and Mrs. Potato Head/1 Eyed Betsy and Bo Peep, Jessie and Knifey are finally rescued. Bonnie (speaking for Bo Peep): "Woody, Buzz, Forky," Bonnie (speaking for Jessie): "thanks a bunch," Bonnie (speaking for Knifey): "you really saved all of us." Bonnie (speaking for Woody): "Well it's all thanks to the hard work of Woody, Buzz and Forky." Julia (from downstairs in the dining room): "Bonnie, dinner's all prepared," Larry (from downstairs in the dining room): "come down here and wash your hands, please." Bonnie (walking right outta her bedroom): "Okay, Mommy and Daddy, I'm coming right down there." Bonnie exits her bedroom and the toy friends wake up from their positions. Trixie: "Whoa, boy, that sure was a super close 1." Mr. Pricklepants: "I say, Trixie, it most certainly was." Chuckles: "It sure was indeed." Disney and Pixar Animation pictures presents Toy Story 5: A New Toy Friend on the Block Directed by Josh Cooley Co-Directed by Lee Unkrich Produced by Jonas Rivera Co-Produced by Darla K. Anderson Screenplay written by Stephany Folsom, John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton and Pete Docter Music composed by Randy Newman Scene 1: Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Elementary School/Bernice Johnson's 1st grade classroom Bernice Johnson: "Okay, students, you can all begin making your picture paintings." The 1st grade students gather up their painting materials and get right to work on their picture paintings. Bonnie begins painting a picture of a rhinoceros beetle by using bright blue and gray paints and Mason begins painting a picture of a crocodile as well. Very soon, they're all finished with their picture paintings. Bonnie: "Yes, finally, (she raises her arms up in excitement with her t-shirt rising up a bit.) my picture paintings all finished." Felix: "Bonnie, please keep your t-shirt down," Kathy (poking Bonnie right in the bellybutton that's showing up): "we don't want any of our classmates to see your bellybutton showing up." Bonnie: A Bit "Oh sorry 'bout that, you guys." Bonnie: Innocently Bell Ringing Bernice Johnson: "Have a super good recess, students." The 1st grade students go right outside for recess and Bonnie and Mason play around on the playground equipment while the other students do their usual things. Lunch Bell Ringing Felix: "There goes the school lunch bell," Kathy: "that means it's lunch time." Bonnie: "Good thing Mason and I exercised a super good appetite." The school lunch room Bonnie: "So, Felix, Kathy," Mason: "what kind of toy friends do you have?" Felix: "Well, on my side of the bedroom, I have Duke Caboom, Ducky, the Green Army Men, Karate Samson, Agent Carter, Indiana Jack and Officer Sanders," Kathy: "and I have Ken, Barbie, Bunny and Daisy the Diva." Bonnie: "Wow, you guys," Mason: "that's a lot of toy friends." Meanwhile during the end of the entire school day, Bonnie's packing her things up to go back home for the afternoon. Bonnie: [Whistling 9 Notes Of Zip A Dee Doo Dah] Felix: "Wow," Mason: "oh my gosh, Bonnie," Kathy: "you must be in a super good mood." Bonnie: "I know, you guys, not only that I learned how to whistle back in my kindergarten years, but whistling sure gets me in the mood to put my things away where they belong." The 1st grade students go right back on the bus and drive around on their way to their separate houses. Back home at the Anderson family members' house Category:Transcripts